


oh na na

by hoseokmin



Series: multi-fandom songfics [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Healing, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseokmin/pseuds/hoseokmin
Summary: mingyu wants his star, but his star is with his roommate.part 2/2 of moshi story. (recommend that you read "rainy day" for hoshi's backstory)





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ["oh na na" by K.A.R.D](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yPTcKSVAEvA)
> 
> (doesn't go by the song 100%)

_Have fun all you want_ _before you come to me_

“Stop glaring, you're obvious.”

The male took at the look at the voice in front of him. He glared at them too. “I'm not _glaring_.” Kim Mingyu was, in fact, glaring at the couple across the room.

“You are practically dripping with hatred and jealousy, man. I'm surprised Soonyoung and Jun haven't felt it from here. Chill out.”

Mingyu sighed deeply, looking at his best friend with furrowed brows. “Wonwoo, seriously, I can't take this anymore. I have to move out--”

The older male stopped him by massaging in between his eyebrows with his thumb. “Seriously. Shut up. Quit being overdramatic and listen to yourself.”

Mingyu shut his mouth. Ever since he and Soonyoung met, he had been infatuated with him. Perhaps, at first, not _romantically_ infatuated (since he did just lose his cousin and Soonyoung his fiancée) but it quickly grew into something more.

Or, well, _he_ thought it did.

Mingyu didn't expect Soonyoung to shack up with his _roommate_ , of all people.

“...besides, I don't think it will-- have you been listening to me?!” Wonwoo asked, flicking Mingyu’s forehead. “Ungrateful.”

“Sorry, sorry. What were you saying?”

Wonwoo tsked but started from the beginning. “I'm no expert, but I think Jun is just a rebound for him. It's Soon’s first relationship since Cheol, right?” Mingyu nodded. “Well, I think he's testing the waters. Seeing how he likes the idea. I don't think it'll last, especially seeing how much of an asshole _July_ is. Seriously, how do you put up with him?! He’s dirty--”

Mingyu didn't listen to the rest of Wonwoo’s ranting. Maybe his best friend was right. He should let Soonyoung have his fun, as long as he was the endgame. He had to be the endgame.

It was in the stars.

(He had a dream Seungcheol had told him he had to take care of Soonyoung. He approved of their relationship. But he had to get Soonyoung first.)

_it’s obvious what they’re after_

Mingyu scrunched his nose as he saw the couple from the sidelines of the dance floor. Soonyoung and Jun were there, grinding provocatively on each other.

Or rather, Jun was grinding provocatively on Soonyoung. It was _disgusting_.

Mingyu sighed, pushing past the hot bodies and smiling sweetly at Jun. “Hey, Jun, mind if I steal Soonyoung for a few songs? I wanna dance with my _best friend_.”

Jun snarled but Soonyoung cheered, leaving him no choice but to agree and stalk off. He was mumbling something about going to the bathroom. Mingyu didn't care, he finally had Soonyoung to himself.

Mingyu grinned down at the shorter boy, slinging his arm around his shoulder as they danced together, their bodies close. “He only wants you for one thing, Hosh,” he whispered.

(He had given Soonyoung the nickname “hoshi” because it meant star in Japanese. The older boy loved it, so it stuck.)

“What might that be, Min-gyu-gyu?” Soonyoung laughed, his voice slurred with alcohol.

Mingyu sighed, pressing him closer. “You know what he wants, Soonyoung. And you deserve more than that.”

Soonyoung looked up at him, his eyes glazed with the alcohol in his system. He poked his pink bottom lip out. “What if I don't?”

Mingyu smiled gently. “There isn't any what-ifs. You do. But have your fun with him, Hoshi. I'll be here soon, and I'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated.”

Soonyoung looked at him with wide eyes, shock and confusion on his face. Mingyu just smirked, kissing his cheek before Jun came back over to collect ‘his’ man.

(All of Soonyoung belonged to Mingyu, but he'd let the other boy think otherwise for now.)

_You don’t know how big my love is_

Mingyu awoke just before sunrise to the sound of light shuffling coming from the living room, then the door opening and closing.

He wondered vaguely why Jun was up so early, but remembered Soonyoung stayed the night. Shifting out of his bed and walking to Jun’s room, he noticed only the boy sleeping half-naked.

No Soonyoung. His clothes and bag were still neatly on his dresser, though, so he didn't go far.

Mingyu sighed, knowing exactly where he went. He slipped on a hoodie and his boots before walking out the door and up the stairwell.

Soonyoung was there on the roof, like he thought. His legs were pulled up near his chest, his face looking out at the sky as it started to change. Mingyu sat beside him gently.

“It’s amazing how this ugly world can be so beautiful, don't you think?” Soonyoung asked, his gaze not tearing from the sky.

Mingyu looked at Soonyoung and smiled, nodding. “Pretty amazing, I think,” he said, glancing at the sky.

Soonyoung leaned against Mingyu’s warmth and sighed, closing his eyes. “You ever sit back and wonder what could've happened? If Cheol was still here…”

Mingyu hummed, pressing a gentle kiss against Soonyoung’s head. “Sometimes, yes, but it's best if we don't think those things. It only makes it harder.”

The older boy sighed and stayed quiet, his gaze back on the sunrise. “I guess you're right,” he murmured.

Mingyu slid his arm around Soonyoung and rubbed his side. “Hosh, I'm glad I met you.”

Soonyoung smiled, turning to Mingyu. The younger was always blindsided when the older smiled. He felt the air leave his body and he swore his heart stopped. “I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, Gyu.”

Mingyu smiled back. “I know. That's why you love me so much.”

Soonyoung laughed, turning back to the sky that was turning orange with light. Soonyoung’s laugh was like pure music to his ears. He could live the rest of his life only hearing him laugh and he'd be happy. “Something like that.”

_I’m yours and I won’t leave your side_

Mingyu didn't really understand what was going on. It all happened in a complete blur. He and Soonyoung were talking and laughing one minute in the apartment, drinking cocktails of mixed alcohol, and the next he was on top of Soonyoung with his tongue down his throat.

Mingyu pulled away slightly, looking down at the wrecked figure below him. Soonyoung looked completely out of it-- his hair was a mess, his lips were swollen and pink, his eyes glossy. The younger male thought he was gorgeous, but even in his drunk state he knew something was off.

“We shouldn't--”

Soonyoung clung to him, his fingers wrapping around his collar of his shirt. “But I want to,” he whined, wiggling and lifting his head up. Mingyu moved away.

“Hoshi, you're drunk, I'm drunk,” the taller murmured, sitting up and pulling the older up and into his lap.

Soonyoung replied with a whine, hiding his face in Mingyu’s neck. The taller’s breath caught in his throat. “I still wanna,” he murmured.

Mingyu sighed, his fingers sliding up Soonyoung’s back. “I do too, but we should wait until we are sober.”

The older whined again against his neck. “I won't have the courage to when I'm sober.”

“Why?”

Soonyoung shrugged. “You're too perfect. I want more than sex with you but Cheol--”

Mingyu furrowed his brows. “Cheol wants you… _us_ to be happy, Hoshi… he wouldn't have brought us together if it wasn't true.”

He felt something wet against his shoulder and saw Soonyoung shuddering against him. He held him closer. “I feel so guilty loving someone else,” he muttered.

“I feel guilty loving you,” Mingyu admitted. “Falling in love with my dead cousin’s ex-fiancée isn't ideal but… it happened.”

Soonyoung sniffed and curled deeper into Mingyu’s hold.

“Look, Hosh,” Mingyu said gently, his drunk brain trying to come up with the right words to say, “I’m waiting for you, okay? When you're ready for something real. I'll be here. I'm yours. I won't leave you.”

Soonyoung simply nodded, tears in his eyes falling.

“You're mine,” Soonyoung whispered minutes later, playing with Mingyu’s collar. “You're mine, I'm yours.”

_I’ll be your home_

“I'm leaving.”

The yell and slam of the door jolted Mingyu awake. His earphones fell from his ear and he blinked away the sleep. He heard quiet sniffles from the living room and realized how quiet the apartment was.

Jun always had music on, or the television. It was odd for the entire place to be completely quiet.

Mingyu hesitantly padded into the living room, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Instead of seeing Jun, he saw Soonyoung curled at the end of the sofa with red eyes and a tear-stained face.

Definitely not what he was expecting. His eyebrows furrowed even more.

“You're gonna get wrinkles if you keep doing that,” Soonyoung said with a hoarse voice. “Did you hear anything?”

Mingyu blinked, sitting beside Soonyoung and pulling him in his lap. “No, but it must've been bad.”

Soonyoung ran his fingers through Mingyu’s hair. “It was. Jun is moving out.”

Mingyu furrowed his brows again. Soonyoung smiled sadly and rubbed his forehead. “Why?”

Soonyoung shrugged. “He said he's leaving. He took his stuff and just-- poof. Gone.”

The younger took Soonyoung’s hand in his. “Our relationship has been over for a while. Just didn't expect it to end like this,” the other continued. “Kind of hurts, even though my heart wasn't in it.”

Mingyu looked at the older, biting his lip. “Since I'm out of a roommate, wanna move in with me?”

Soonyoung grinned widely. Mingyu felt his lungs deflate. He couldn't breath. His Hoshi’s smile was so bright. “Sure. My home is wherever you are, anyways.”

Mingyu grinned back. “I was supposed to say that.”

Soonyoung smiled again, pressing a soft kiss on Mingyu’s forehead.

“My home is wherever you are,” Soonyoung repeated, his lips pressing against the younger’s.

_Be with me forever_

**Author's Note:**

> -thanks [@kinomoney ](http://www.twitter.com/kinomoney)for the suggestion 
> 
> -follow me on twitter [(@1wonh0) ](http://www.twitter.com/1wonh0)im lonely 
> 
> (comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. tell me what you think!!)


End file.
